minecraft stories
by meme sylo
Summary: This story is just a story and i would like to improve for the next bit so reveiws are apprecited!


Hi im Tom or motprime if you prefer and this is my story...

So one day i set up a server on my first PC minecraft world (since all I'd been playing was Xbox and the pocket edition) the whole reason I bought PC version was because it had a wider varity of stuff, modes, mobs, and all together MORE! So I set up the server and installed as many mods as my computer could take and invited my friends through skype as it happens they were all on! I envited them to join me on the world...

onige1 joined game.

babybear230023 joined game

ewan

ethan

onige1: hey bro wazzup!

motprime:nothin'

ethan:hi guys guess which mod i installed!

motprime: let me guess mob tal-

ethan:MOB TALKER!

motprime: seriously man stop shouting down the mic!

ethan:well sorry but I am fucking pumped to get dem ladies!

ewan:HEY YOU GUYS! its like me harris dont excist.

babybear230023:ewans right you know.

motprime:fine how do you like my survival server

ewan:meh..

motprime:oh you can just shove it right up yer arse ya fat cunt!

ewan:no need to get to violent...

motprime:alright then lets do this survival shiz!

so they get to work on building a small village like builds a five bedroom house out of birch wood and smelted stone he also goes mining and finds two diamonds which he stupidly turns in to a sword instead of waiting for a third makes a practically almost all under ground 10 bedroom house for his supposed guests and gets full iron armor plus a ruby sword! onige1 has a different approch on things by building a one bedroom house made out of spruce and oak wood he also gets the food. babybear and ewan make a house in to the side of the mountian next to the village.

motprime:alright i think we did well today dont you fellows!

ALL:yep bye!

the next day something happened that fucked up everything for the better actually...

Ethans arm got ran over by a car literally he tripped and his right arm was no more.

at school

motprime: my god ethan you werent kidding!

onige1: holy shitty mondo man WWHHAATT!

ethan:i get it. my dad has made this cool machine that plants your conciness in to the coding of game!

motprime:that sounds awesome!

ethan heres one of the prototypes

he brings out the design and hands it to tom.A few weeks later and...

motprime:im ready

ethan:ready

onige1: ready

go!

suddenly they all go to sleep but inside the computer tom notices his skin changing.

motprime:hey guys looks at us we look like our minecraft skins !

onige1:now that is cool!

(then they enter minecraft but little do they know whet lies ahead...)

motprime:so how do these controls work? - wait i got dup dup...

onige1:what are you saying?

motprime:a bro (ish) song!

ethan:wow jus -just wow...

motprime:HEY BRO DONT GO EMO ON US MAN YOU NEED YOUR HEARTS REMEMBER!

ethan:fine.

onige1:guys guys come here quick i found some diamonds 7 to be exact!

motprime:i'll mine since i'm the only one with an iron pickaxe.

ethan:sure but me and onige here need two each-onige can have mine

ethan runs over and starts staring at the onige installed the usefull emeralds mod.

ethan:hey mot could i borrow your iron pick?

motprime:sure! why not?

ethan:thank you!

ethan mines the emeralds and since mot brought a crafting table plus sticks with him they all craft crafts a diamond pickaxe and mines to water and lava reserves then starts making obisdion,ethan crafts a emerald sword just in time as a horde of over fiveteen zombies attack and more just keep spawning ethan gets thrown back and almost drops his sword through a hole in the floor to a ravin just as mot spots this he gets an idea.

motprime:we need to mine the floor so theres a gap between us and them!

so mot takes away the flooring so that no zombie can get across onige keeps the zombies off mots back and when their done mot crafts one piece of TNT and lights it with his flint and steel mot and onige jump and almost miss if it wasnt for the blast that threw them back on the stone.

motprime:right many hearts did you guys lose in that spectacular fight whch i epicly finished.

onige1:i lost seven so i'm low you got any food?

motprime:uuhh yep i do here.

he gives euan five pieces of bread.

onige1:thanks.

motprime:no probs hey ethan how many hearts have you got?

ethan:i've got half health so i'm good.

They make it out of the cave bearly alive but ready.

motprime:guys ive got enough obsidion to make a nether portal so im gonna,where do you guys want it?

onige1:in your house of course its gonna be yours anyway.

motprime:okay.

He builds and lights the nether portal and all three of them go soon as they enter a ghast throws a fireball and shuts down the nether portal mot is about to relight it when a ghast shoots another fireball and knocks the flint and steel down next to lava

motprime:shit..

BOOM!

The whole platform blew sky high so only a few blocks round the portal survived

mot places ladders to get back up after retaining his flint and steel and uses nether rack to get across mot shouts to ethan and onige

motprime:guys weve got what we came for now lets get out of hell!

so mot sparks up the portal and they all jump they get back its late so ethan and onige stay the night mot serves up bread and budder for starters and then makes steak gives them drinking water and for dessert mot bakes a cake

so the next morning mot wakes up to find ethan sitting at the table with a giant grin on his face

motprime:how many did you make?

ethan:i only had enough for two.642

motprime:onige wouldent want one anyway

onige:mot did install the poop mod?

motprime:uuuhh.. yeah i did why?

onige1:where is the toilet?!

motprime:your second right.

onige1:thanks

he dashes to the toilet and lockes the door.

motprime:well i'll see you later ethan, dont worry i'll try the mob talker!

ethan:i will take your word for it.

later on onige gets out the lav and says bye to mot then goes starts watching some t.v. until about 18.00 (when the mobs come out) -oh well- mot takes a shower and eats his dinner of steak and bread and water and is about to go to bed when he hears a very faint crying it sounded like it was coming from his back garden but no one else had ever been on the server exept from him onige1,ethan,ewan and who could be crying? so mot went round with his diamond sword and a torch when he saw something any minecraft player would class as ultra right in front of him was an girl dressed as an enderman (kind of)she was the crying one. But mot inched backwards when he saw what she was doing to her self-she was scraping her own arm with an iron dagger. Mot was about to run when the girl whispered turned around and he got a ender shank right in the lower gasped as it toar threw his skin like it was candy floss,mot (while still trying to get air) noticed that everytime he gasped in pain she would smile-a very creepy smile to say the least but a smile all the tryed to talk but all that came out was a continuious 'fufuufguufpp' finally he lost the plot entierally mot took his diamond sword out and took out the dagger implanted in his ribs when he did this the girl shot up, now standing she looked quite tall. Mot aimed his sword at her arm because he didnt want seem pervy unlike ethan who would have thrown at her threw and it went in threw just beneath the sholder. She couldnt hold the pain and she fainted(luckly) mot drew out the sword took her he did the best he could on the wound and gave her a bed to sleep in for a he went down to close his back door when he glansed at his mystieriously opened front door closed it and went to bed.

**At **ethans house he was just displaying his new emerald sword on an item frame when something went ssss.. behind him. When he turned round he was amazed to see a girl running in to his house and slamming the door behiend was dressed like a creeper only wearing a green creeper hoodie and panty's with green 's jaw dropped like a stone(what a perv) all she kept saying was ssss sssss sss sss until ethan took out the mobtalker he made and poked her with it

girl:sssss sss ssssss ssss ssstop it ow stop it stop poking me.

ethan:hey since you can speak english can you tell me why your here?

girl:i-i-its-s-s a-a-a c-c-c-c-c-a-a-a-t!

ethan:i really dont see cats anywhere

girl:wow did you scare him off!

ethan:uuuhh yeah i guess you coul-

girl:well how ya doin ma names cupa, cupa t. creeper whats yours?

ethan:well my names ethan. You okay you look lost

cupa:nop totally no getting lost with me around

ethan:your lost i know it. can stay at mine if you want

cupa:please can i ?

ethan:sure why not.

ethan gives cupa one of his rooms and they all go to sleep.

The next day they all wake up to the mesages of:

ewan joined game

babybear230023 joined game

mot wakes up and goes down the stairs, gets breakfast and goes to meet ewan and knocks on the door and a strage small girl about ewans age answers the is so startled that when he jumps back he almost trips over their mot regains his stance. He has a second glance and he notices that the girl resembles a cave is really confused and is in awe until babybear comes out and says for mot to come in so mot does as harris requested and goes in to the mountian home,inside he sees harris going up the stairs so he they get up the stairs mot spots ewan coming out of his bedroom looking tired as shit so he goes and askes him why theres a cave spider girl in their house.

ewan:i remember last night that when me and harris joined about 18:00 and we felt a sleight wave of air and a cave spider turned in to a girl and landed on my head and now it hurts like hell.

motprime:right

harris:hey mot i've got a girlfriend and shes not a creepy bitch like lauren

motprime:well what mob does she resemble this time?

harris: welllllll... she kind of looks like a pig man or woman in this case.

motprime:cool

at that moment the pig girl dragged her self in to the room and started mumbling something then dragged herself over and started hugging harris.

harris:see!

motprime:cool.

mot walks over to the cave spider girl

motprime:Hi i'm motprime

(c)spider:ewan whos he talking to?

ewan:you

(c)spider:oh...hi! I'm sindy!

i really have to go its almost night besides i need to see ethan before i go to sleep.

so mot quickly dashes to ethans house before knocks on the door and sits down so he dosent go flying when he gets a not to his surprize a creeper girl answers the door.

cupa:ethan someones at the door!

ethan comes running to the door and greets tom.

motprime:we need to talk about this mod its trying to kill me!

ethan:what do you mean?

motprime:last night an ender girl tried to murder me!

ethan:well where is she now?

motprime:i'm safe for the moment.i locked her in one of the spare rooms shes got a wounded arm though.

ethan:i'll check with you okay here?

cupa;yep!

mot wait up!

mot and ethan walk in through the front doors and mot askes if ethan wants some steak and water but ethan refuses as he just ate.

motprime:suit yourself.

they sit down and chat a bit while mot eats his dinner.

motprime:since were going up to see her I'll bring some food up with me she must be starving.

they stroll up the stairs and over to the ender girls room.

motprime:hello, is anybody there?

ethan:you said she was in there and if she isnt th...

The ender girl smashed a glass bottle on his head and knocked him out the ender girl turned to mot and through him against a frantically checked his inventory for his sword then he remembered he left it down the stairs

motprime**:fuck...**

he gets smashed against another wall twice and he falls through on to his balcony she teleports beheind him knees him in the spine,flips him over and kicks him right in the face then she smashes his head right in to the wood, almost unconiouness mot trys to get up but fails so the ender girl picks him up by the cape places sticky pistion and a redstone torch then glues his cape to the pistion and leaves him to dangle from the balcony by his ender girl walks over and sits on his balcony table.

ender girl:so whats your name noob?

motprime:it's motprime or tom if you need to know NOW GET ME DOWN! SERIOUSLY!

ender girl:awwww how adorable your username is what you'd call a piece of shit such as yourself.

motprime:thats the point of it...(still hanging almost eight blocks high)

motprime:and may i ask your name? So i can ask you to TO ME THE FUCK DOWN FROM HERE!

ender girl:meh why not.I'm Andr T Enderman

motprime:so a-andr let me ask you a question.

andr:go ahead

motprime:why did you attack me last night?...

andr:(blushing)em errr erm mmm i was looking for something?

motprime:yea-NNNOOO! Oh yeah i forgot CAN I COME BACK UP NOW?

andr:in a minute i like watching you squirm down there!

motprime:you mother fucking emo

andr:well ya got that right

motprime:uhh yeah could i get down from here?

andr:fine if your going to moan about hanging off a balcony i'll bring you back up

motprime:tha- woah!

mot gets tossed up so strongly he lands on his gets to his feet and jumps down to the wood

andr:sorry guess i don't know my own strengh.

motprime:well i'm going to bed.

He walks through the hole in his wall to his bed and collapses on it

motprime:andr you can take one of the spare rooms if you wa...

andr:well hello?

She proded his face with her was out for the count so she went and slept in the spare room.


End file.
